User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Please Don't even resign and leave this wiki because you have problems. I tried once to leave this wiki too to end my problems in the past, but I figured out that is not as easy as one expects. I accept your apology and I know it was just a tiny mistake (not a mistake but five mistakes TBH), but man, after that Schafter incident, I am not the same person anymore. Yes, that message after the Schafter split makes me think: What in the world am I doing here? And that's how I started to be silent (not as silent when blaming on edit summaries), a total ignorant and getting mad at everything. Also, I didn't say something about leaving the wiki and even I considered leaving the wiki, but damn, you all know that is hard to leave something you wanted for a long time. At least I'm not as reckless to even leave without any sight I really dissapeared of this place. You Monk, you can stay here whatever you want. About me, well... I'm still considering it... -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:28, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Weapons & more Thanks for that. BTW, could you delete this category? We already use this one here which works pretty much the same. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:53, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Politely why I disagree ::: Hi Monk, I think this is my best shot at explaining where I'm coming from and why I'm critical of the information given on the wiki page concerning the Adder. I don't want to add more noise to the discussion so I've tried to keep it as clean and structured as possible. I hope that this is a acceptable place to post my answer. 'In short' Your testing method includes the time it takes for the car to accelerate, making the result the avg. speed going from zero to max over 1 mile. Broughy's method had the car reaching top speed (presumably - read below for clarification) before entering the D'istance that he used in his calculation ('D/T=S). This method is valid as the formula for top speed is D'/T=S in a vacuum (no acceleration nor deacceleration). 'In Depth : Regarding the Adder talk, I personanlly appreciate the work that you have done. I believe that the "Adder top speed" talk is a mess because of miscommunication. We all agree that avg. speed is calculated by distance/time in a vacuum. As you noted in real life (not in space/vacuum ) you would need to count in factors such as wind, friction mechanics of the car etc. or use GPS technology. Which we can't because it's GTA. : As I understand it (please correct me if I'm wrong) your testing was done by eliminating all possible factors by driving in a straight line for 1 mile. This is fine for measuring the avg. speed over 1 mile. The testing I'm refering to also traveled over a staight fixed distance (not exactly 1 mile), but gained topspeed before entering the said straight. : In your method the result (avg. speed) included the acceleration before reaching topspeed. In the test I'm refering to the straight was only driven in topspeed. I'm not saying that, the method is perfect. E.g. it's a fact that you can't be sure when a car have reached top speed and stopped accelerating (in GTA). The way broughy worked with this uncertainty was by driving almost straight on a long distance on the highway in blaine county while also making sure that the RPM was constant (observed by the engine sound). Which most likely means that he drove his test distance in top speed from start till end. Which leads to the conclusion that D/T in a vacuum/constant speed is satisfied. : HeyBerg (talk) 23:42, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you for discussing this maturely. I appreciate your respect on the matter, and am now fully aware and understand the way these tests were carried out. The original description on the Adder's talk page wasn't enough for me to understand. I don't wish to use this as an excuse or to gain sympathy, but my mental issues and amnesia do cause me to misinterpret and misunderstand situations, I've noticed an incline in my lack of understanding lately, so I really am sorry. :::As I already said on MignightHawk's talk page, the fact the Banshee 900R is faster than the Adder through the results of this test may be added to its performance description, however, I will not allow the numerical data to be added in the page(s) to avoid contradictory and/or confusion with the other sources of speeds on the page. Thank ypu. :::Also, I was aware my test was wrong, I merely did it to disprove the method I thought was been carried out, to prove it is gaining an average and not a top speed - I stated I was fully aware on the talk page, but now that you have fully explained how the test was ACTUALLY carried out, I now understand. Monk Talk 00:28, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Freeway and Wiki WTF? I couldn't even find the latest revision. It kept showing the pre-cleaned-up version of the page, rendering it impossible to make further edits without redoing the same goddamn cleanup (the same happened to Mostrosity). And I also created a new category that still appears as a red link on the pages where it was added. Last but not the least, I can't even see what's going on the wiki because the Wiki Activity is showing edits from 9 hours ago. WTF is happening? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:06, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah things are messed up. My blog post made itself into an article and a user somehow. Monk Talk 01:30, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Regarding one of your blocks Hello Monk, I noticed that you permanently blocked a user called "MiroPod" for a content replacement vandalism that also added unquoted foul language. Much as I hate vandalism, and in particular vandalism that adds unquoted foul language, the Blocking Policy dictates that first-time offenders should be temporarily blocked. In addition, it seems that this user's vandalism was his/her idea of a joke, since s/he reverted the vandalizing edit shortly after. I would strongly suggest that you change his block to, at most, three months. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Konan. I was also keeping an eye on that vandal as well, and Monk blocked him whilst I was looking at the other Wikis he's on. What I discovered was that he's blocked from at least two others for the same reason. Also, a few months ago Leon and Jamal recommended that vandals like that are blocked permanently because their edits show they're unlikely to be helpful editors. Sam Talk 00:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Honestly, the way I see it is if they remove all content from the page or wrote anything homophobic, racist or offensive, it's an infinite block, as I don't see any point in them coming back. Monk Talk 08:44, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Based on Sam's and your comments, I retract my original suggestion, since, as you say, this user is exceedingly unlikely to be a useful editor, especially since the GTA Wiki was not the only wiki that s/he vandalized. Keep him/her blocked. Thank you. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) About Staff description What did you mean by "damage" in the General Housekeeping? Vandals? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:20, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your reversion of one of my edits Good day Monk, I noticed that you reverted the change that I made to the "Pipe" template. May I ask what I did wrong with that edit, and what the code that I removed does when added to the "Category:Templates" link? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Images Hi, can you tell me what i've violated? --Walk Back (talk) 17:55, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Walk Back Regarding your deleted images Hello Monk, could you please go back to the flag images that you deleted and leave a redirect to the remaining flag image? Some of those images are used in articles or other pages, and your deletions are breaking them. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:47, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Have to go now. You can easily go in the deletion log and recreate the articles and create redirects yourself. :P Monk Talk 07:53, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I will do so. Thank you anyway. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:00, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I cannot view the Delete Log, as it can only be seen by Administrators, Bureaucrats, Wikia Staff, the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) and . I will correct the pages that I can remember, but you will have to do the rest, as I went through the flags as fast as possible (due to the large number of them, and also because I was simultaneously working on this Navbox at the time), so I cannot remember exactly which flags were duplicates that I marked for deletion. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I have to say I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. That's one of these times that when getting enough of something, I simply lose control of everything. I guess we could "start over again", buddy. Almost at 4K edits? I didn't noticed that :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 13:11, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Greetings and all the best! I have a request which would have meant a lot :D :) MadaraUciha12 (talk) 17:17, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Templates *Template:Future game *Template:Gta4 missions *Template:GTALCS missions *Template:Gta2 characters *Template:GTASA missions *Template:GTAVC missions *Template:Stevie's Car Thefts *Template:Infobox Beverage *Template:Infobox video game *Template:Infobox voice actor/actress *Template:EasterEgg *Template:Music Please delete them. Many are incomplete, unused and/or have been replaced with a better template. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:56, February 25, 2016 (UTC)